Earl Grey con sol y claveles
by Kalrathia
Summary: Porque a veces son compañeros, a veces rivales, a veces amantes, a veces las tres cosas y a veces ninguna. Colección de drabbles y viñetas UkSp/SpUK.


Llevaba un tiempo pensando en qué hacer con todas aquellas ideas que tenía, demasiado pequeñas para hacer one-shots, acerca de esta pareja… así que en parte influenciada por **Rainie de Forest** y sus drabbles de diarios de países, decidí hacer esto. No sé cuántas historias serán, ni cada cuánto subiré una, puesto que va según se me ocurran –aunque tengo una pequeña lista ya preparada-, así como tampoco si serán drabbles o viñetas. Es posible que haya menciones a otras parejas, aunque la principal será UkSp. A menos que se especifique lo contrario, están situadas en el universo del canon. Dejo el rating en T sólo por si acaso.

Espero que os guste~

* * *

**Hundir la flota**

—Veamos… D5, B7 y B8 —iba diciendo Inglaterra mientras se tocaba la nariz, concentrado en el tablero que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Maldita sea, has hundido mi tercer buque! —la frustración en la voz de España era muestra más que evidente de que estaba perdiendo de forma estrepitosa— Y B8, tocado… B7 va a agua… Esto es una debacle.

—Bah, no es para tanto. Los dos sabemos que mantener barcos a flote no es tu punto fuerte —repuso antes de ocultar su sonrisa con la taza de té. No quería aparentar que se estaba metiendo con el castaño… aunque en realidad no había otra palabra para describir aquello.

—Y saber cuándo ahorrarte esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar no es el tuyo —replicó fulminándole con la mirada por encima del juego—. Ahora a ver si va a resultar que aparte de haber _derrotado _a mi Armada, tus navíos son milagrosos y nunca han sido enviados al fondo del mar.

—Por favor, España, no empecemos a discutir acerca de asuntos triviales y pasados —no era culpa suya, sino del otro, por haber picado con su comentario, por supuesto. Un caballero jamás debía empezar una pelea—. ¿O acaso quieres una segunda partida después de esta?

El español dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras dedicaba su concentración a estudiar el panorama y escoger sus siguientes movimientos. Normalmente en _Hundir la flota, _sólo se señalaba una posición por vez, pero aquel no dejaba de ser su método para decidir quién tenía razón cuando los dos no estaban de acuerdo en algo, así que tenía que ser más rápido.

—No discuto, eres tú el que trata de distraerme, maldito pirata. A ver… G10, A4, E5.

—E5 tocado. Los otros van a agua. Sigues teniendo una puntería pésima y eso que te queda poco tablero por bombardear ya…

—¡Me cago en la leche! —dio un golpe contra la mesa— ¿Pero cómo demonios has puesto tus barquichuelas? ¿Seguro que no me la estás intentando dar con queso?

—Qué típica actitud de perdedor; acusar a los demás de hacer trampas. Alguien noble de corazón sabría aceptar la derrota sin protestar —y alguien que tuviera un orgullo bajo mínimos, circunstancia que no se daba en su rival, a decir verdad—. En fin, veamos si acabamos esto de una vez, que tengo que podar el jardín… Mmm, C8, F12 y… ¿H1?

El rostro de España reflejó el resultado antes siquiera de que abriera la boca.

—F12 agua pero… has hundido el cuarto buque y... la última lancha. ¡Ah, maldito bastardo, púdrete! ¡Has ganado!

Apartó de mala gana el tablero hacia un lado de la mesa antes de incorporarse luciendo un gesto hastiado. Seguramente sólo estaría con aquella expresión durante la siguiente hora, pero sería capaz de soportarlo. Todo fuera por la satisfacción de la victoria y de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—¡La próxima vez pienso hacer arder tu flota, Kirkland! —dijo a modo de despedida sin siquiera mirarle, y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Inglaterra terminó lo que quedaba de té con una sonrisa más brillante que una piedra preciosa. Mab y Titania, que habían estado revoloteando alrededor de la mesa durante toda la partida, se posaron junto a la taza vacía, mirándole con curiosidad. Seguramente querrían preguntarle que por qué habían tenido que espiar el tablero del español e indicarle dónde había colocado sus barcos; no obstante, aunque se lo explicara no lo entenderían.

Se sentía un poco mal por haber llamado a sus hadas para hacer trampas, pero ser quien escogiera qué películas ver con el castaño durante el próximo mes… bien valía la pena.

* * *

Titania y (la reina) Mab son hadas que aparecen en las obras de Shakespeare, aunque Mab es además un personaje del folclore inglés.


End file.
